liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Equipment and Items
This is a list of equipment and items that were seen and used in the Lilo & Stitch franchise. Plasma Blaster The default firearm of the Galactic Alliance, usually in the possession of their reptilian security guards. This is the most famous weapon of the series, being used by: *Stitch *Jumba *Gantu *UGF Troopers *Leroy and his clones Each of these weapons can be loaded with multiple forms of ammo types including: plasma energy, nets, sticky anti-thermal foam, and anti-anti-matter energy. Models Mark I This weapon is of a bulky, rounded shape, usually yellow in color with an orange barrel and a red cover for the ammunition slot. It is notably the smallest version of the plasma weapons and was first used by Stitch after his first crash landing. Mark II A larger model first used by Jumba when trying to capture stitch. It is easily twice the size of the Mark I and possesses a large protective red cover over the top of the weapon with a small orange fin jutting out of the top. Plugging the barrel causes the weapon to enter a meltdown sequence lasting approximately one minute before it detonates in a large blast of plasma. Mark III Seen in the possession of the Leroy clones, this is clearly a more accurate model of the Mark I. It features a longer barrel covered in holes for a faster cooling rate. It also has a longer, red handle and an orange fin on top, similar to that of the Mark II. Trivia *A plasma blaster appears as a Power Disc in Disney INFINITY. Net Cannon First seen in use by Gantu in Lilo & Stitch. It is a large cannon that looks like the Mark I plasma cannon with the Mark II's fin. Unlike these, it fires a large, near-indestructible sack-like net used for capturing purposes. Used on ''Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch Stitch! The Movie *Stitch Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Lilo *Stitch (several times) *Jumba and Pleakley *Yang *Cannonball (possibly off-screen) *Slushy *Snooty *Bonnie and Clyde *Elastico *Sample (with Lilo and Stitch) *Link Leroy & Stitch *Cloudy *Slugger (off-screen) *Snooty *Digger *Shoe *Backhoe *Drowsy *Sparky *Yaarp *Gigi (with Mertle) Trivia *Angel and Deforestator are pointed with a net cannon, but are never actually blasted into a net. *Cannonball (possibly) and Slugger are the only experiments to be captured in a net off-screen. *Lilo, Stitch and Snooty are the only characters to be blasted into a net more than once. *Stitch, Yang, Jumba and Pleakley are the only characters to escape a net by themselves. *Lilo, Mertle, Jumba and Pleakley are the only non-experiment characters to be blasted into a net. *The net that Cannonball was put into did not have air holes, nor did the net that Bonnie and Clyde were blasted into when they were shown to Officer Kaihiko. Galactic Cell Phone First seen in use by Pleakley. This red, oval-shaped cordless device is used for long-distance communication. The device seems to be waterproof, can contact any vessel in the Galactic fleet, and features a monitor for viewing the individual on the other end, similar to the videophone on Gantu's ship in ''Leroy & Stitch. The device has similarities to present-day smartphones, including a touchscreen and video chat capabilities. However, in stark contrast to today's cell phones, an antenna has to be pulled out from the device so it can be used, much like Earth-based cell phones of the time the original Lilo & Stitch film is set (the early 2000s). Today's cell phones embed the antenna completely inside the casing. The only things that the fictional device has that today's phones have not is having its camera hidden behind the screen, the ability to communicate over intergalactic distances from nearly anywhere, and a round screen and body (although the short-lived Microsoft Kin ONE released in 2010 did have a squircle body, but not a round screen). Prisoner Cuffs Interlocking handcuffs made of a highly durable metal. Unlike Earth handcuffs, these allow for very little mobility of the arms, completely covering the captive's hands. It features a triangular key lock on the front for easy removal. Prison Capsule A well-known object from Lilo & Stitch: The Series. This pill-shaped glass chamber is meant for containing the strongest of fugitives. It's rounded shape, slick surface, and extremely hard glass surface make it extremely difficult to break. Regardless, Stitch and several other experiments have been able to easily escape or break these capsules on multiple occasions. Trivia *In "Topper", Jumba designed these prison capsules to be soundproof, as Stitch's screams could not be heard through the container when he was captured for his dysfunctional behavior. **Ironically, this factor seems to be contradicted in "Snafu", as the captive Angel could be heard through her container when she sang her siren song backwards. It is possible that the container Jumba used for Stitch was designed especially for him, due to his extraordinary strength and power, while the one used for Angel (and all the other experiments) was just a regular container. Sample Extractor A machine owned and used by the Galactic Armada. This tool is a short metal rod with a pill-shaped end that opens up to reveal a syringe used for extracting various liquids. It is first seen taking a sample of Stitch's blood in Lilo & Stitch. The syringe is detachable to allow Galactic Armada officers to use the extracted example for any purposes, and likely may also allow them to switch syringes if necessary. In the case of the syringe with Stitch's blood in it, an officer took the syringe and inserted it into a machine that analyzed the blood's DNA, allowing for two plasma cannons on the ceiling to track Stitch's genetic signature and fire at him should he escape, although Stitch quickly exploited a weakness in the tracking just shortly thereafter and used it to escape. Projector A red egg-shaped device that opens up to reveal a hologram of a given object. This was first seen in[[ Leroy & Stitch| Leroy & Stitch]] in the possession of Stitch when he was given the ownership of the BRB. Luggage Version 1 First seen when Jumba was packing up to leave for his lab, this large blue-green crate is used for carrying large loads. It has two long grey hooks which raise about a meter in the air above the crate, these force large loads downward when the closing mechanism is activated. Version 2 The same as version 1 but much larger and of a more blue tone. First seen when Jumba and Pleakley were packing to leave in Leroy & Stitch (for Pleakley's brick collection). Version 3 First seen when Pleakley was packing up to leave for G.A.C.C., this small silver device is used for carrying small loads. It consists of a clam-shaped opening propped up on three legs and a central cylinder. Out of the top reaches a metal bar which is used to hang various objects. When closing, the legs fold up as the cylinder and bar retract into the clam-shaped division for easy transport. Fusion Chamber A piece of equipment featured in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. This rounded device is a large glass chamber backed by a series of equipment used for different charging purposes. In the movie, it was used for charging Stitch's molecular structure in order to prevent him from short-circuiting and dying. Upon seeing Stitch having a breakdown during movie night, Jumba knew it was too good to be true. He revealed to Pleakley that during his creation, his molecules weren't fully charged as he was arrested by the Galactic Federation. Jumba needed to create a fusion chamber for Stitch to prevent him short-circuiting and dying, however, because he doesn't have the proper alien technology had to create one using household appliances such as a hairdryer, a coffeemaker, a blender, a plunger, and a toaster. When it was created, Jumba tested it but exploded, he than revealed to Pleakley he didn't create the first one as he ordered it on catalogue. Losing hope that Stitch will shut down, Jumba started to create another one after some encouragement from Pleakley. When a new one is finished, Jumba was about to test until he saw Stitch's charts that he was going soon. With no time to test it, the two ran off to find him. However, after an incident in which Stitch scratched Lilo's face during another episode, he took Jumba's ship to fly off to another planet not knowing about the fusion chamber in the ship with him. After crashing the ship due to another breakdown, Lilo took her hovercraft and flew into the position the ship crashed. Upon finding the fusion chamber and a dying Stitch, Lilo drags him to the machine and places him in. Turning it on, Lilo pleaded for Stitch to be all right, however, it was too late as Stitch says his goodbyes before dying. After mourning for the loss of him, especially Lilo, who spent all her time focusing on winning the contest instead of Stitch, the monitor shows Stitch's molecules going up as in Stitch begins to revive again, showing she got him in the fusion chamber just in time given their love for each other. Experiment Pod Container A sphere-shaped object the size of a globe propped up on a rectangular platform with a view screen. This is the primary database and container for all 625 initial experiments, keeping records of each and every one. It also monitors how many are contained within it and when one is activated; stating their number, primary function, and bringing up a projection of what they look like. Gantu has the experiment pod analyzer in Lilo & Stitch: The Series on his crashed ship. The analyzer has a mechanical voice, and logs the available experiments it contains. It announces when an experiment is activated, and informs of its number and function. It also shows a 3-D image of the experiment activated for further recognition. Jumba's Computer A machine that Jumba constructed (or upgraded) to show pictures of the experiments and information on their number and primary function. It can also reveal an antidote for any experiment's power or effect on a person. The experiment's info can also be shown on Lilo's computer and told on Gantu's experiment analyzer. Jumba's computer displays crude 2-D representations of the experiments, along with specific information on them and occasionally antidotes for the experiments' effects. Jumba also keeps self-made video diaries which explain his thoughts or the results of his illegal experiments (as displayed in "Frenchfry"). Time Machine One of the many mechanical devices invented by Jumba Jookiba. Appearing as a surfboard with an engine placed on the back, this device is used for surfing through time. It is seen in the Lilo & Stitch: The Series episode "Melty". Trivia *The Hangin' Ten Stitch With Surfboard Power Disc in Disney INFINITY is similar to this device, being able to levitate. X-Buggy In the first episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Jumba restores Nani's old red dune buggy and converts it into an advanced means of transportation for capturing experiments. Afterwards, it is dubbed the X-Buggy. The X-Buggy's basic appearance may be based on the Meyers Manx. Background Features: #'Container Holder': A hatch located at the back of the buggy which is capable of holding experiment containers in place for easy transport. #'Turbo': A large hidden thruster allowing for the buggy to exceed its standard speed limit. #'Drill': Only seen when attempting to capture Richter, the buggy is transformed into a giant drill to gain easy access to the tunnel where Richter hid. #'Flight Mode': Seen in multiple episodes, the buggy is able to hide its wheels, expose hidden wings, and use its turbo to become an aircraft. #'Amphibious Mode': Seen in the episode "Splodyhead", the buggy is capable of retracting its tires and speeding through the water with a hidden motor in the trunk. Upon returning to a land source, the tires are revealed once more to continue any expeditions on other islands. Category:Items